Tryndamere
Tryndamere erhält |zorn}} für jeden , den er landet und für jeden sowie für jeden Gegner, den er tötet. Wenn er für 8 Sekunden keinen Schaden verursacht oder erlitten hat, verliert er pro Sekunde. |leveling = |description2 = Tryndamere erhält |crit}} pro Punkt , bis zu einem Maximum von |crit}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Tryndamere erhält permanent |ad}} und er erhält pro |hp}} weiteren |ad}}. |leveling = |ad}}|Bonus pro % fehlendem Leben| |ad}}|Maximaler Bonus| |ad}}}} |description2 = Tryndamere verbraucht seinen gesamten |zorn}}, wodurch er sich , wobei die Heilungsstärke höher ist, wenn mehr verbraucht wurde. |leveling2 = |Heilung pro Zorn| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Maximale Heilung| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Tryndamere verringert den |ad}} aller nahen Gegner für 4 Sekunden. |leveling = Angriffsschaden|ad}}}} |description2 = Ziele, die bei Aktivierung mit dem Rücken zu Tryndamere stehen, werden zusätzlich für die Dauer . |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Tryndamere zum gewählten Zielort, wobei er |normal}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht und pro Treffer |zorn}} erhält. |leveling = }} |description2 = Die von Wirbelnde Klinge wird jedes Mal um 1 Sekunde reduziert, wenn Tryndamere einen landet, gegen auf 2 Sekunden erhöht. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| verdoppelt. |video = Tryndamere-E }} }} |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Tryndamere erhält sofort einen bestimmten Betrag an |zorn}} gutgeschrieben, außerdem kann er für 5 Sekunden nicht sterben, wobei sein Leben nicht unter einen bestimmten Wert fallen kann. |leveling = |zorn}}}} }} |description2 = Unbändige Wut kann auch verwendet werden, wenn Tryndamere von Massenkontrolle beeinträchtigt wird, die die Aktivierung von Fähigkeiten normalerweise verhindern würde. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder werden angewendet, bevor die Schadensverhinderung von Unbändige Wut greift. Daher werden diese Effekte so heilen, als hätten sie den vollen Schaden angerichtet, obwohl sie Tryndameres Leben nicht unter den jeweiligen Wert vermindern konnten. * Unbändige Wut hat keine Wirkung gegen den Nexus Obelisk. |video = Tryndamere-R }} }} cs:Tryndamere en:Tryndamere es:Tryndamere fr:Tryndamere pl:Tryndamere pt-br:Tryndamere ru:Триндамир zh:泰达米尔 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Mit ungezügeltem Zorn und Rausch schlug sich Tryndamere einst durch Freljord und forderte die größten Krieger des Nordens heraus, um sich auf noch dunklere Tage vorzubereiten, die ihm bevorstanden. Der zornige Barbar hat für die Vernichtung seines Klans lange nach Rache gedürstet, doch er hat in jüngster Zeit eine Gefährtin in Ashe gefunden und durch seine Heirat mit der Kriegsmutter der Avarosa eine Allianz geschmiedet. Seine fast unmenschliche Stärke und Tapferkeit sind legendär und haben ihm und seinen neuen Verbündeten trotz aller Widrigkeiten unzählige Siege beschert. Der Barbarenkönig Tryndamere wurde in diese Welt geboren und kannte lediglich den harten Kampf ums Überleben. Die gefrorenen Steppen, auf denen sein Klan beheimatet war, tauten eigentlich niemals gänzlich auf. Obwohl alle die alten Götter Freljords und den Kult der Drei rühmten, beteten sie hauptsächlich eine Gottheit an, deren Geist dafür bekannt war, die Tundra heimzusuchen – ein kräftiger Riesenhauer, den man nicht töten konnte. Da Rohmaterialien für Rüstung nur schwer zu bekommen waren, bestand der Klan darauf, seine Ressourcen in das Schmieden großartiger Schwerter zu investieren, die den Elfenbeinstoßzähnen ihres Gottes nachempfunden waren. Die Ausdauer und das Geschick von Tryndameres Volk in Duellen wurden zur Legende. Sie konnten benachbarte Stämme abwehren, die größten Tiere der Berge erlegen und Noxianer in die Flucht schlagen, die aus dem Süden vordrangen. Tryndamere selbst wuchs zu einem forschen und Achtung gebietenden Krieger heran, doch seine wahre Stärke wurde erst in einer besonders grimmigen Nacht mitten im Winter auf die Probe gestellt. Ein ungewöhnlicher Sturm zog von Osten heran und brachte nicht nur Eiseskälte mit sich, sondern auch eine gehörnte Gestalt, deren Umrisse vor dem Vollmond aufragten. Einige Klanmitglieder knieten nieder, da sie glaubten, ihren Ebergott vor sich zu sehen. Die Kreatur triefte wahrlich vor uralter Magie, doch sie entstammte nicht dem Freljord … und die Knienden waren die Ersten, die starben. Tryndamere sah alles entsetzt mit an. Er spürte, wie ungezähmte Brutalität in seiner Brust schwoll, als sein Blick auf das grausame, lebendige Schwert des Eindringlings fiel. Ob vom Blutrausch oder einem anderen Wahnsinn ergriffen – Tryndamere erhob seine eigene Klinge und stieß ein trotziges Brüllen aus. Die finstere Gestalt schlug ihn wie ein Insekt beiseite. Tryndamere lag umgeben von den Toten im Schnee, der vom Blut beinahe schwarz gefärbt war. Er glaubte, sein letztes Stündlein habe geschlagen, als das Wesen sich ihm näherte und sprach. Tryndamere versuchte, sich die merkwürdig altertümlichen Worte zu merken, doch während seine Lebenskraft schwand, grub sich nur das Gelächter dieser Kreatur tief in das Gedächtnis des jungen Kriegers. Denn Tryndamere starb nicht in jener Nacht. Er wurde von einem Zorn wiederbelebt, wie er ihn noch nie verspürt hatte. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den östlichen Horizont. Er brannte darauf, nicht nur die Vernichtung seines Klans zu rächen, sondern auch die Entweihung seines eigenen kriegerischen Stolzes. Doch die Steppen boten ihm keine Vergeltung. Es gab Überlebende, aber diese würden nicht lange in dieser Welt überdauern, wenn es Tryndamere nicht gelang, andere zu finden, die ihnen Schutz bieten konnten. Im Süden waren Noxianer, im Norden Frostwächter und die finstere Gestalt war aus dem Osten gekommen. Es hieß, im Westen gäbe es Stämme, die sich um die angeblich wiedergeborene Avarosa sammelten – einst hätte er derartige Fantastereien abgetan, doch jetzt wusste er, dass dies seine einzige Zuflucht sein würde. Tryndamere und die Überreste seines Volks trafen in dem Tal ein und waren kaum mehr als Bettler. Der junge Krieger war fest entschlossen, den Wert seines Klans unter Beweis zu stellen und diesen unter den Schutz der Anführerin der Avarosa zu stellen, damit er sich erneut seinen Rachegedanken widmen konnte. Er schwang sein Stoßzahnschwert und tat, was ihm im Blut lag – er forderte andere zu Duellen heraus. Er hielt sich das Bild der finsteren Gestalt vor Augen und hörte im Geiste den Widerhall ihres Gelächters und so war Tryndamere allen, die vortraten, überlegen. Sein einzigartiger Zorn wirkte zutiefst verstörend auf das Volk der Avarosa. Auch die Krieger aus dem Norden bemerkten, wie schnell er sich zwischen den einzelnen Kämpfen wieder erholte. Im Gegensatz zu den Eisgeborenen unter ihnen schien Tryndamere immer schneller zu genesen, je mehr er seinem Zorn nachgab. Viele argwöhnten, er und sein Klan praktizierten seltsame, unnatürliche Magie. Dadurch gefährdete Tryndameres Vorgehen, seinen Wert unter Beweis zu stellen, eher seine Bemühungen, dass man sein Volk gemeinhin akzeptierte. Aber nicht alle Avarosa hatten sich gegen ihn gestellt. Ihre Kriegsmutter Ashe wollte ihre Position durch eine politische Heirat festigen … Sie wollte jemanden heiraten, der den zahllosen Herausforderern, die ständig um ihre Hand und nicht zuletzt ihre Herrschaft buhlten, entgegentreten konnte. Sie erkannte in dem gutaussehenden Barbaren eine Gelegenheit und schlug ihm vor, seinen Klan als Avarosa anzuerkennen, sollte Tryndamere ihr erster und einziger Blutgeschworener werden. Je mehr Zeit er in Ashes Gesellschaft verbrachte, desto stärker wurde der Glaube in ihm an das, was andere hinter vorgehaltener Hand flüsterten – dass sie wirklich die göttliche Wiedergeburt von Avarosa höchstpersönlich war. Ihre umsichtige Führung mäßigte seinen Zorn und zwischen den beiden wuchs ehrliche Zuneigung. Doch obwohl Tryndamere jetzt als Ashes Champion dient, blickt er in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Der Barbarenkönig erkennt nur allzu deutlich, dass Krieg sich am Horizont von Freljord zusammenbraut, doch ihn dürstet immer noch nach seiner eigenen, persönlichen Rache und er fragt sich langsam, ob sein vorgezeichnetes Schicksal womöglich doch nicht an der Seite seiner Königin liegt … Alte Geschichte 5.= Angetrieben von seiner unbändigen Wut schlägt sich Tryndamere seinen Weg durch die Tundra, während er es in der Kunst des Kampfes zur Meisterschaft bringt, indem er Freljords größte Krieger herausfordert. Der zornige Barbar dürstet nach Rache an demjenigen, der seinen Klan vernichtete, und er streckt all jene nieder, die sich zwischen ihn und seine endgültige Vergeltung stellen. Der Barbarenkönig Im ewigen Kampf um das Überleben im rauhen, eisig kalten Freljord führten Tryndamere und sein Volk mit anderen Stämmen Kriege um die wenigen Ressourcen, die das Land bot. Einer dieser Kämpfe veränderte sein Leben für immer. Plünderer überfielen Tryndameres Klan im Dunkel der Nacht und obwohl seine Krieger die erste Welle von Angreifern zurückschlagen konnten, waren sie nicht auf die vorbereitet, die sich daraufhin zeigte. Sie schwang ein gewaltiges, lebendiges Schwert und trieb mit ihrer überirdischen Magie die Angreifer in einen grenzenlosen Blutrausch. Tryndameres Stamm war binnen Sekunden ausgelöscht. Ohne Hoffnung, das rätselhafte Wesen besiegen zu können, stürzte sich Tryndamere in den sicheren Tod. Die düstere Kreatur schlug ihn zur Seite, wodurch der junge Barbar tödliche Wunden erlitt. Tryndamere musste zusehen, wie Tod und Zerstörung in seiner Heimat um sich griffen, während auch ihm das Leben entglitt. Niemand war noch übrig - nur die Schreie der Sterbenden waren zu vernehmen. Da es ihm unmöglich war, sich dem Tod zu überlassen, gab Tryndamere seinem Zorn nach. Sein Blut kochte und seine Wut verschlang ihn und so verbannte er seine Sterblichkeit. Er kam strauchelnd wieder auf die Beine - kaum fähig, sein Schwert zu halten - und stählte sich für die alles entscheidende Konfrontation mit der schattengleichen Gestalt. Doch die düstere Kreatur hob nicht einmal ihre Klinge, sondern bedachte Tryndamere stattdessen mit einem wissenden Lächeln, bevor sie sich in die Schatten zurückzog. Dies war das letzte Mal, dass der Barbar seine Nemesis sah. Als Mann, der seiner Heimat und seines Volkes beraubt wurde, durchstreift Tryndamere seit Jahren Freljord, und hat sich geschworen, aus sich ein brutales Instrument der Rache zu machen. Er suchte alle Stämme in den Eiswüsten auf, schlug jeden ihrer Krieger, bis es niemanden mehr gab, den er herausfordern konnte. Auf diese Weise wurde er ein Meister der Kampfkunst der Barbaren und nutzte seinen Zorn als Kraft, mit der man rechnen musste. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand und der Wut im Herzen befindet er sich nun auf einer unsterblichen Suche nach Vergeltung an dem, der das Leben, das er einst kannte, zerstörte. }} |-|4.= right|300px Manche entscheiden sich gegen ein Leben in den großen Stadtstaaten von Valoran. Stattdessen leben sie an abgeschiedenen Orten und sind oft Teil eines Nomaden- oder Barbarenstammes. Auch wenn diese wilden Länder viele Gefahren bergen, bringt die Abgeschiedenheit von der Politik Valorans doch gleichzeitig viele Freiheiten mit sich. Tryndamere wurde als Mitglied einer dieser Nomadenstämme im Norden Valorans geboren. Selbst als er ein kleiner Junge war, war offensichtlich, dass seine kriegerischen Fähigkeiten ihn zu einem der gefeiertesten Krieger seines Klans machen würden. Eines Tages, als sich sein Stamm in Richtung Süden zwischen den Heulenden Marschen und dem Eisendorngebirge befand, trafen sie auf Fremde, die in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt waren, die das Abbild eines Bestienschädels trugen. Trotz der Bitten Tryndameres ging der Stammesälteste voran, um mit ihnen zu sprechen, aber er wurde rücksichtslos niedergestochen. Von da an begannen sie jeden Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind des Klans zu töten. Tryndamere, der einzige Überlebende, versteckte sich unter den Körpern seiner toten Eltern. Bei ihren blutverschmierten Leichnamen schwor er Rache an jenen, die ihm sein Volk genommen hatten - den Assassinen von Noxus. Um sich zu stählen, diente Tryndamere freiwillig unter all den großen Häuptlingen der Barbarenstämme, wodurch er das Leben der Barbarenkrieger kennenlernte. Dadurch wurde er nicht nur zu dem Mann, der er werden musste, um die Rache, die er geschworen hatte, einzufordern, er gewann auf diese Weise auch Freunde und Verbündete unter den einflussreichsten Barbarenführern Valorans. Dies erlaubte es ihm vor kurzem, die Barbaren unter einer einzigen, mächtigen Flagge - und seinem Kommando - zu vereinen. Nun ist er der Liga der Legenden beigetreten, um genug Einfluss zu erlangen, um ein dauerhaftes Zuhause für sein Volk zu finden ... und um seine Rachegelüste an den Champions des verhassten Gegners zu stillen. |-|3.= ;Vor Patch V1.0.0.116: right|300px Manche entscheiden sich gegen ein Leben in den großen Stadtstaaten von Valoran. Stattdessen leben sie in kleinen Dörfern oder Nomandenstämmen. In diesen ungezähmten Ländern gibt es sicher viele Gefahren, aber auch die Freiheit vor den politischen Aktivitäten Runeterras. Tryndamere ist als Mitglied eines dieser Nomadenstämme geboren worden, ein großes Kind mit erstaunlicher Kraft. In dem Jahr, in dem sein Stamm nach Süden zwischen den Heulenden Sumpf und die Eisenstachelberge zog, begegneten sie Fremden in schwarzen Roben. Die Ältesten sprachen mit ihnen und wurden gnadenlos abgeschlachtet. Sie begannen damit, jeden Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind des Clans umzubringen. Tryndamere, der einzige Überlebende, versteckte sich unter den toten Körpern seiner Eltern, er schwor Rache an den Menschen, die seinen Clan auslöschten - an den Assassinen von Noxus. Seitdem ist er Mitglied der Liga der Legenden, um die Erinnerung an seine Leute in Ehren zu halten und seinen Zorn auf seinen Feinden niedergehen zu lassen. ! Sein Schwert beruhigt den Hunger der seelenverschlingenden Toten.}} |-|2.= ;Beta-Geschichte: right|300px Es gab eine Lebende unter den barbarischen Clans im Fyrone-Flachland, die jedem in die Wiege gelegt wurde. Es war eine Geschichte über ein Kind, welches die Welt mit einem markanten Zeichen auf seinem Bauch betreten wird - einer schwarzen, kreisförmigen Rune, die einer Schlange ähnelt, die sich selbst in den Schwanz beißt. Es wurde gesagt, dass, wenn dieses Kind geboren wird, dies den Beginn einer neuen Ära einleuten würden. Es hieß, die barbarischen Stämme würden erstarken und unter dem Banner dieser Rune die Welt beherrschen. Als das Kind geboren wurde, frohlockten die barbarischen Nationen. Sie feierten, tranken und tanzten. Als sie fertig waren, zogen sie ihre Rüstung an, hoben ihre Schwerter und zogen aus ihrem Flachland hinaus, um ihren Eroberungszug zu beginnen und die Welt in einen Krieg zu stürzen. Das Kind hieß Tryndamere und wurde zu einem eindrucksvollen Kämpfer. Und jetzt, hier am Institut des Krieges, ist er bereit, seine barbarische Stärke freizusetzen und den Platz an der Spitze der Welt einzunehmen. |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in der Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|300px Tryndamere kämpft mit der Kraft von vielen Ebern. Er wurde in einen armen Stamm hinein geboren, aber er trug das Zeichen des Auserwählten... Beziehungen * und sind Blutgeschworene, eine politische Ehe, aber sie entwickelten mit der Zeit echte Zuneigung zueinander. ** Diese Beziehung ist eine Referenz an Riot Games. Die Frau von Riots CEO Marc 'Tryndamere' Merill heißt Ashley. * Erzfeind ist , welcher der Hauptgrund dafür ist, dass der Großteil von Tryndameres Stamm zerstört wurde. * ist den Winterklauen feindlich gestimmt (diese verachten den Lebensstil der Avarosa), obwohl er ursprünglich aus einem anderen Nomadenstamm stammte, ähnlich wie . |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Sultan Tryndamere Screenshots.jpg|Sultan Tryndamere Kriegsherr Tryndamere Screenshots.jpg|Kriegsherr Tryndamere Albtraum-Tryndamere Screenshots.jpg|Albtraum-Tryndamere Skins ; : * Im Hintergrund kann man die Festung der Eisgeborenen sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin hieß ursprünglich Schreckensritter Tryndamere, wurde dann aber in einen Albtraum-''Skin umgewandelt. * Der Skin lehnt an Pyramid Head aus dem Silent Hill-Franchise an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an das . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anspielung auf ein Zitat von (frei übersetzt: 'Tryndamere, meine größte Schöpfung'). * Dieser Skin lehnt möglicherweise an Nightmare aus der -Reihe an. * Dieser Skin ähnelt außerdem Haru Glory aus der -Reihe. ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt an das -Franchise an. * Spieler, die auf der Season One Championship auf der Dreamhack waren, erhielten einen Code für diesen Skin. Er war ab dem 24. Juni 2011 für erhältlich. ; : * Dieser Skin zeigt womöglich das, was nach dem Bürgerkrieg in Freljord passieren wird, sollten die Avarosa gewinnen und die Stämme vereinen. Tryndamere wäre dann der König und die Königin. ** Des Weiteren zeigt dies ihn, wie er in seiner alten Geschichte aussah. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2014 veröffentlicht, wobei er den 12px Pfad der Macht repräsentiert. Die anderen zu diesem Event veröffentlichten Skins waren: ** *** Sie repräsentiert den 12px Pfad der Wahrheit. ** *** Sie repräsentiert den 12px Pfad der Freiheit. * Sie lehnt an den berühmten chinesischen General an. * In diesem Skin ähnelt Tryndameres Schwert einem . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um die Veröffentlichung des türkischen League of Legends zu feiern. * Seine Kleidung und die gezeigte Szene im Splash-Art erinnern an einen osmanischen Sultan, genauer gesagt an . * Der türkische Client hat ein einzigartiges Voiceover von 'Cihan ÜnalÄ. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends - Kriegsherr Tryndamere| League of Legends Demonblade Tryndamere Trailer| Gordon Hayward Never Surrender League of Legends| Gordon Hayward Never Surrender Animatic| Tryndamere VFX Update| |-|Galerie= Tryndamere Fähigkeitskonzept alt.jpg|Tryndamere altes Fähigkeitskonzept (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Tryndamere Statue.jpg|Tryndamere Statue und Splash-Art Tryndamere Konzept.jpg|Tryndamere Konzeptzeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Tryndamere Update Splash Konzept.jpg|Tryndamere Splash Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Tryndamere Wikinger- Konzept.jpg|Wikinger-Tryndamere Konzeptzeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Tryndamere Sultan Konzept.jpg|Sultan Tryndamere Konzeptzeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Tryndamere cin Konzept 1.jpg|Dämonenklingen-Tryndamere (Fügung des Schicksals) Konzeptzeichnung 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin Konzept 2.jpg|Dämonenklingen-Tryndamere (Fügung des Schicksals) Konzeptzeichnung 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin Konzept 3.jpg|Dämonenklingen-Tryndamere (Fügung des Schicksals) Konzeptzeichnung 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin Konzept 4.jpg|Dämonenklingen-Tryndamere (Fügung des Schicksals) Konzeptzeichnung 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin Konzept 5.jpg|Dämonenklingen-Tryndamere (Fügung des Schicksals) Konzeptzeichnung 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin Konzept 6.jpg|Dämonenklingen-Tryndamere (Fügung des Schicksals) Konzeptzeichnung 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin Konzept 7.jpg|Dämonenklingen-Tryndamere (Fügung des Schicksals) Konzeptzeichnung 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Tom Zhao) Tryndamere Kriegsherr Konzept.jpg|Kriegsherr Tryndamere Konzeptzeichnung 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Tryndamere Kriegsherr Konzept 2.jpg|Kriegsherr Tryndamere Konzeptzeichnung 2 Tryndamere Albtraum- Konzept.jpg|Albtraum-Tryndamere Konzeptzeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Jon Buran) Tryndamere Albtraum- Splash Konzept.jpg|Albtraum-Tryndamere Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Bestienjäger- Splash Konzept.png|Bestienjäger-Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Tryndamere Chemtech- model 01.jpg|Chemtech-Tryndamere Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maryna Aleksandrova) Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Tryndamere Standard Tryndamere S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Tryndamere Tryndamere Standard Tryndamere S alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Tryndamere Tryndamere Hochland-Tryndamere S alt.jpg|1. Highland-Tryndamere Tryndamere König Tryndamere S alt.jpg|1. König Tryndamere |-|China= Tryndamere Standard Tryndamere S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Tryndamere Tryndamere Hochland-Tryndamere S Ch.jpg|Highland-Tryndamere Tryndamere König Tryndamere S Ch.jpg|König Tryndamere |Trivia= Trivia * Tryndamere wurde von Guinsoo entwickelt. Metzle deine Gegner mit Sultan Tryndamere nieder ;von '''NeeksNaman' Metzle deine Gegner mit Sultan Tryndamere nieder Für den Start der türkischen Version von League of Legends legt Tryndamere seine Barbarenrüstung ab und zieht dafür eher traditionell türkische Kleidung an. Sultan Tryndamere trägt ein türkisches Gewand, hat ein neues Modell, eine neue Animation für kritische Treffer und ist mit einem türkisch-inspirierten, verzierten Krummsäbel ausgerüstet, der Staub aufwirbelt während er am boden entlanggeschliffen wird. Und das Beste ist, dass Sultan Tryndamere seinen Schnurrbart sorgfältig zurechtgestutzt hat, um seiner unbändigen Wut einen ganz neuen Flair zu verleihen. Sultan Tryndamere wird bis zum 4/10 für nur 487 RP im Sonderangebot sein, um den Start von League of Legends in der Türkei zu feiern. Danach wird er auf seinen regulären Preis von 975 RP zurückgesetzt. Verpasse nicht diese Gelegenheit, deinen Krummsäbel zum reduzierten Preis zu erhalten bevor du mit Sultan Tryndamere in den Kampf stürmst! Kriegsherr Tryndamere zieht in die Schlacht ;von Pabro Kriegsherr Tryndamere zieht in die Schlacht Kriegsherr Tryndamere befleckt den Pfad der Macht mit dem Blut seiner Widersacher. Eine Geschichte besagt, dass er ganz alleine eine schmale Brücke gegen feindliche Truppen verteidigte. Sein Zorn war so gewaltig, dass sein Körper selbst zu brennen schien. Die glücklichen Überlebenden erzählten stets die gleiche Geschichte: es ist nicht seine Klinge, die dich tötet, sondern das Gewicht des Drachen, der auf ihr reitet. Brecht ihre Reihen als Kriegsherr Tryndamere für 975 RP. Nur während der Mondwende erhältlich. thumb|center|640px|Skin-Trailer zu 'Kriegsherr Tryndamere' Albtraum-Tryndamere geistert durch eure Träume ;von Riot BadTofu Albtraum-Tryndamere geistert durch eure Träume Verschwendet keine Zeit mit der Suche nach seiner Schwachstelle: Albtraum-Tryndamere teilt nur aus. center|640px Zieht eine schwere, rostige Klinge und bleibt euren Gegnern mit Albtraum-Tryndamere auf den Fersen. Ihr findet ihn jetzt zwischen der echolosen Böschung und den stummen Hügeln – oder im League of Legends-Shop – für . Alte Fähigkeiten Tryndamere Mighty Cleave.png|'Mighty Cleave' (Aktiv): Tryndamere schwingt sein Schwert, wodurch er normalen Schaden an nahen Gegnern verursacht und sie für einen kurzen Moment verlangsamt. Tryndamere Wilder Schlag.png|Wilder Schlag Tryndamere Kampfrausch alt.png|1. Kampfrausch Tryndamere Blutdurst alt.png|1. Blutdurst Tryndamere Spottdurst alt.png|1. Spottdurst Tryndamere Wirbelnde Klinge alt.png|1. Wirbelnde Klinge Tryndamere Unbändige Wut alt.png|1. Unbändige Wut |patchhistory= V10.3: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert ⇒ wird um 10 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht ⇒ wird um 10 % erhöht. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. ** gewährt nicht länger eine übermäßige Heilung gegen . }}